


I Followed A Spark

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Flufftober, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec can't sleep when Magnus isn't next to him.





	I Followed A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Here's day 1 of Flufftober! Today's prompt was Dancing. I hope you enjoy it!  
Sorry for any mistakes, I'm at a premier inn and their WiFi is down so I had to type this up on my phone 😑  
Good luck to anyone else taking part in this month!

Alec looked blearily to the other side of the bed. He knew Magnus wasn't next to him, he always woke up if Magnus wasn't there, especially after Edom, and even if they were married now, part of him panicked whenever Magnus' side of the bed was empty.

He quickly checked the clock - 3:30 - and forced himself up with the knowledge that he wasn't going to get back to sleep until Magnus showed up. After using the toilet, he headed to the kitchen intending to get himself a glass of water, but stopped when he heard some soft music playing, his eyes widening in surprise at the sound.

Alec leaned against the wall when he caught sight of him, Magnus dancing to the music, his body moving gracefully around around the half lit room as he executed a few spins, twirls and jumps, completely lost to the music. Alec smiled softly as he watched his husband, admiring the way his muscles flexed as he stretched out and pulled back in, and the blissful appearance on his face.

Alec couldn't help it when he's slipped into the room, his hand reaching out to Magnus' who didn't even flinch as Alec spun him inwards so Magnus crashed against his chest.

Magnus looked up almost in surprise, and his breath caught in his throat as his golden eyes met Alec's dilated hazel ones. 

Alec just grinned down at him, taking Magnus' hand and spinning him in a circle before pulling him in close again. "You look beautiful," Alec whispered as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, swaying them from side to side, "as always," he added, and Magnus laughed.

"What got you up?" He asked, placing a kiss to Alec's nose as he spoke.

"You weren't in bed, I couldn't sleep," Alec spoke matter of factly, even as his eyelids started to droop.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"You didn't wake me," Alec shrugged, "but you weren't there, so I woke up," he continued to sway them both as he spoke. "Come back to bed?"

Magnus smiled, tilting his head up to press his lips against Alec's, the kiss light and full of love. "Okay."


End file.
